Power! Pretty Cure KiraKira!
Power! Pretty Cure KiraKira! is the third fanseries by Cure Splatter. It is a sequel to Power! Pretty Cure. It introduces an new mascot, similar to Milky Rose, called Honōenbā. Plot The waruiki are attacking earth and Doubutsu no Mori. The cures have to stop them with their mascots, Honōenbā and Midoji. Cures Melanie Pop/Cure Cherry Melanie is a kind and bright girl who is 13 years old. She, like the other cures, attends Soundview Prep School. She is very relaxed and loves to have fun after she does her homework. Her cure form is Cure Cherry. Her phrase is "The blossoming power, Cure Cherry!" She wields the power of flowers. Agatha Grace/Cure Monarch Agatha is refined and in upper class. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She loves designing fancy dresses and making them. Her cure form is Cure Monarch. Her phrase is "The fluttering power, Cure Monarch!" She wields the power of butterflies. Lola Butter/Cure Sunlight Lola is a shy, reserved girl who loves sports. She is 14 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wishes to be an Olympic gold medalist. Her cure form is Cure Sunlight. Her phrase is "The shining power, Cure Sunlight!" She wields the power of the sun. Theresa Yu/Cure Feather Theresa is a loud, rambunctious girl who loves drawing. She is 12 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She wants to be a full time artist. Her cure form is Cure Feather. Her phrase is "The graceful power, Cure Feather!" She wields the power of birds. Geraldine Pyrope/Cure Seafoam Geraldine is a calm, collected girl who loves studying. She is student council president. She is 15 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She enjoys time spent with her friends. Her cure form is Cure Seafoam. Her phrase is "The bubbling power, Cure Seafoam!" She wields the power of the ocean. Violetta Jinx/Cure Amethyst Violetta is a jokester, always trying to make everyone laugh. She is 13 years old. She, like the other girls, attends Soundview Prep School. She loves seeing everyones smiles. Her cure form is Cure Amethyst. Her phrase is "The glittering power, Cure Amethyst!" She wields the power of gemstones. Akari Burezu/Blaze Ember Akari is kind and polite, and shines bright. She is 16 years old. She attends Florere High School. She loves painting and soccer. Her transformed form is Blaze Ember. Her mascot alter ego is Honōenbā. Her phrase is "The burning power, Blaze Ember!" She wields the power of fire. Mascots Midoji: A green sheep from Doubutsu no Mori. She offers good advice and ends her sentences with ~hitsuri Honōenbā: A red lion from Doubutsu no Mori. She has a fiery temper and ends her sentences with ~hinorei Villians Waruiki: Evil tree spirits that wish to destroy forests and life. Items Power Pact- Transformation device. To transform, the cures shout "Precure Power Flash!" Ultra Charge Drive- Device used to transform into the Ultra Charge Cures. To transform, the cures shout "Ultra Charge Flash!" Fire Star Wand- Akari's transformation device. to transform, she yells out "Fire Power Makeup!" Songs Tanin no Chikara- opening Chigai ga moeru- ending episodes 1-23 Dengeki-Tekina Yūjō- ending episodes 24-48 Trivia * Power! Pretty Cure KiraKira! shares a lot of things with the nintendo game Animal Crossing ** The fairy world in Power! Pretty Cure is known as Doubutsu no Mori, which is what the game is called in japan. ** Animal Crossing is inhabited by talking animals, as well as Doubutsu no Mori. ** Both the Power! Cures and the animals in animal crossing have a wide variety to them. * Akari Burezu is an obvious reference to Rei Hino in Sailor Moon. ** Both wield the power of fire ** Her mascot form's catchphrase, hinorei, is the japanese order of Rei Hino's name ** Both have similar transformation phrases Category:Power! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels Category:User:Cure Splatter Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime